


Day of Numerous Revelations

by Naphorism



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Tate Langdon, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Trans Character, Violet Harmon Gets a Hug, implied - Freeform, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naphorism/pseuds/Naphorism
Summary: "Hey, can I tell you something?"
Relationships: Violet Harmon & Tate Langdon, Violet Harmon/Tate Langdon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Day of Numerous Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> was thinking about plausible reasons for tate not to get violet pregnant to give nora her baby, and this is what my mind provided me with  
> I started out wanting to make it angsty cos... we all know how the whole baby thing ends... but turns out I'm a sucker for the days when I thought violet/tate was a nice wholesome couple being supportive of one another

The room was filled with the sounds of teenage angst in musical form, swirling out of Violet’s speakers like an abrasive winter wind. Leaning against the head of her bed, she and Tate nodded along to the sound halfheartedly, mostly using it as an excuse to be in each other’s presence and think.

“Hey, can I tell you something?”

Tate hummed from where he was leaning contentedly against Violet’s skinny shoulder, letting her run a hand through his hair. “Course.” He tilted his head and kissed her neck.

“Distracting.”

Tate smiled up at her angelically.

“I’m being serious here, just to be clear.”

Straightening up, Tate looked down at Violet, staring into her eyes in the intense, unblinking, almost embarrassingly earnest way he always did when he thought meaningful things were being said. “And I’ll _always_ listen to you.”

Violet might have blushed, just a little. “You know how I take pills every morning?”

Tate’s eyes widened fractionally. “You don’t have to tell me what they’re for if you’re not comfortable with it,” he said, taking one of her hands in both of his.

“No, I want you to know.” Violet frowned. “Wait, what do you _think_ they are?”

“Antidepressants?” Tate guessed. Then he smirked. “Birth control?”

Swatting at Tate, Violet gave a nervous laugh. “Wrong and wrong.”

“I don’t know, Violet. Whatever they are, they won’t change my opinion of you,” Tate murmured.

“E,” Violet whispered.

Tate’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Huh?”

“The pills are E.”

“You take _ecstasy_ every morning?” Tate asked incredulously, voice somewhere between shock and awe.

“ _No_!” Violet exclaimed, laughter in her voice. “Of course you’d be more impressed than worried by that, you edgelord.” She ruffled Tate’s hair.

Shaking his head like a shaggy and very confused puppy, Tate demanded, “What else does E stand for?”

“Estrogen.”

“Estrogen? Why would you be taking estro-”

Tate received a simultaneously pleading and unimpressed look from Violet so strong that it stopped his sentence in its tracks.

“Oh.” A revelation dawned on Tate’s face. “ _Oh_.”

Violet looked nervous. “Yeah. Oh.”

“Violet, you can’t seriously think - I mean. You’re all I want. _Nothing_ could change my mind about that.” After a moment’s thought, Tate added, “Even something that was actually bad or a big deal, which this isn’t.”

Looking uncertain, Violet responded, “That’s good,” in a tone of voice that suggested she did not believe him. Or maybe that she thought he had misunderstood.

Was it not clear to Violet how dangerously devoted Tate was to her? He had layers of codependency that he knew were unhealthy, but that meant she could trust him with anything. No matter what, he would keep loving her. Beyond the bounds of what other people would understand or deem acceptable and rational. Something as superficial as what Violet had been assigned at birth, which Tate didn’t think mattered at all, barely even registered in comparison to things he knew she could say or do without him batting an eyelash. His love went beyond that. She clearly didn’t understand that he’d be on his knees sucking her dick in a heartbeat if she asked. He didn’t care at all.

“We’re both on the same page here?” Violet asked Tate’s silence.

Tate tucked a strand of Violet’s hair behind her ear. “You’re saying you were assigned male at birth.”

Violet nodded, dumbstruck. “I can’t believe…” She trailed off, then looked angry. “Shit, I hate that I’m always so surprised when coming out goes well. We live in a horrible world.”

Grinning, Tate said, “Filthy Goddamn horror show, right?”

This elicited a surprised laugh from Violet, who leaned over and put her head on Tate’s shoulder. “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me. It’s basic decency to not be a huge dick when someone comes out. Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me.” Tate threw his arm around Violet’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head. “And hey, cocksucking runs in my family.”

Violet, who had heard Tate call his mother a cocksucker every time the subject of his family had come up for as long as she had known him, blushed and laughed, tilting her head to hide her face in his sweater. “I can’t believe you just said that!” Her words were muffled against the worn fabric.

Tate joined in her laughter, tilting his head against hers. “It’s true.”

“Man. First boy to give me a flower _and_ first boy to talk about my dick as anything but an insult.” Violet sighed. “You’re hitting all the firsts.”

“People should _never_ make fun of someone for something they can’t change about themselves,” Tate stated gravely, leaning away from Violet and turning her head with a delicate hand on the side of her face. He kissed her gently then leaned back very slightly, smirking. “I’m open to hitting more firsts.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Well, if I’m helping you hit your firsts it’s only fair for you to return the favour,” Tate drawled, clearly joking.

Giggling, Violet asked, “Like what?”

“I’ve never sucked a _girl’s_ dick before.”

Violet kissed Tate with fervour. After several minutes of silence, she pulled back with a sudden confused frown on her face. “Wait, what do you mean, never sucked a _girl’s_ dick?”

**Author's Note:**

> technically this is canon compliant. the show never stated that violet is cis  
> tate is a problematic piece of shit but he has some common sense and therefore says trans rights  
> thanks for reading. kudos and comments are my lifeblood


End file.
